


Yuri On Ice Group Chat

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Comedy, Drunk Texting, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: An insight into multiple group chats and private phone conversations between characters from Yuri On Ice. Set post-canon. Bar chapter one, they'll be short chapters, and updated daily.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong, Lilia Baranovskaya/Yakov Feltsman, Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Nishigori Takeshi/Nishigori Yuuko, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. We Are The Champions

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the longest chapter of all as it's just introducing whole thing really.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> P.S.-TW for swearing.

_**We Are The Champions** _

_**JJ Leroy** made the group "We Are The Champions." _

_**JJ Leroy** added **Yuri Plisetsky.**_

_**JJ Leroy** added **Yuuri Katsuki.**_

_**JJ Leroy** added **Otabek Altin.**_

_**JJ Leroy** added **Phichit Chulanont.**_

_**JJ Leroy** added **Christophe Giacometti.**_

**_Yuri Plisetsky is typing..._ **

**_Christophe Giacometti is typing..._ **

**_Otabek Altin is typing..._ **

_**Otabek Altin** _

_Hey._

**_Christophe Giacometti_ **

_Hi everyone! Who else is feeling great after the exhibitions tonight???_

_**Otabek Altin is typing...** _

**_Yuri Plisetsky_ **

_What the hell is this?! Why have I been added to this group chat???? JJ, why did you think that this was okay??? I fucking hate you, you understand me?!_

**_Otabek Altin_ **

_Chris, you didn't even do an exhibition._

**_Christophe Giacometti is typing..._ **

**_Yuri Plisetsky is typing..._ **

**_JJ Leroy is typing..._ **

**_JJ Leroy_ **

_Hey, no need to be bitter towards me! No hard feelings, right?_

**_Yuri Plisetsky_ **

_Why this group chat is called "we" are the champions is beyond me, anyway. I won. That's it._

**_JJ Leroy is typing..._ **

**_Christophe Giacometti_ **

_I may not have done an exhibition, but at least I wasn't involved in someone else's. Besides, clearly someone is bitter that he didn't make the podium...unlike me, I'm fine with it. Good sportsmanship comes with age, I suppose. You'll learn that when you're older, no doubt, Beka._

_**Otabek Altin is typing...** _

_**Yuri Plisetsky is typing...** _

**_JJ Leroy_ **

_No, but it was a close shave, wasn't it, Yuri?_

_**Otabek Altin** _

_Okay, firstly, that's low. Even for you, Chris. Besides, you're all acting like you're so much older than me-I am still an adult, at the end of the day. Also, don't call me that. We're not friends._

**_Christophe Giacometti is typing..._ **

**_Yuri Plisetsky_ **

_A close shave? What the hell, JJ??? Just because Katsudon nearly beat me does not mean that you get to rub it in his face! You forget that he beat you to second place, and I beat you both to first. Beka joined in with my exhibition because he wanted to do it, for the record, Chris. And because I wanted him to do it, too, even if it was mostly to one up the piggy and the old man._

**_JJ Leroy is typing..._ **

**_Otabek Altin is typing..._ **

**_Christophe Giacometti_ **

_Oh, are we not? That's such a shame. Yes, you're an adult, but you're still seven years my junior, at the end of the day. Anyway, why can't everyone just be friends already?_

**_JJ Leroy_ **

_I suppose he did, yes, but I'll win the next Grand Prix Final for certain!_

**_Yuri Plisetsky is typing..._ **

**_Otabek Altin_ **

_I'll pass on the friendship offer, thanks. Yuri did well tonight, and last night, too. Why can't you all just try to be happy for him? He's 15, for goodness' sake, and has just beat us all at our own game. I'd say that's pretty impressive, personally._

**_Christophe Giacometti is typing..._ **

**_Yuri Plisetsky_ **

_As if, JJ. You can dream. Also, Chris, stop patronising Beka. I'm the youngest here, so I'm genuinely surprised that you're not picking on me. That's what everyone usually does._

_Oh and thanks, Beka. I appreciate your support._

**_JJ Leroy is typing..._ **

**_Otabek Altin is typing..._ **

_**Christophe Giacometti** _

_It is, I agree. Perhaps we're all just a bit jealous of him, in that respect.... I'll try to stop teasing him, I promise._

_And why can't we be friends? You know what I'm like, I love to have a bit of fun..._

**_Otabek Altin_ **

_You're welcome, Yura. It's no problem._

_Yes, we do, Chris._

_And that's the issue._

_You pole danced half-naked with Yuuri Katsuki last year, and we all saw you at the banquet last night..._

**_Christophe Giacometti is typing..._ **

**_Yuri Plisetsky is typing..._ **

**_JJ Leroy_ **

_It's a dream that I will fulfil. One day, I will make it come true, and nobody can stop me! I agree, Chris, why can't we all be friends? And Otabek, you're okay with Yuri referring to you as Beka but nobody else? Interesting..._

**_Yuri Plisetsky_ **

_:)_

**_Christophe Giacometti_ **

_Loosen up, everyone! I like to party, and there's nothing wrong with that._

**_Otabek Altin is typing..._ **

**_Yuri Plisetsky is typing..._ **

**_Otabek Altin_ **

_Hmm, whatever you say, Chris. Do what you want. Also, yeah. So what? I don't know what you're implying, here, JJ._

**_JJ Leroy is typing..._ **

**_Christophe Giacometti is typing..._ **

**_Yuri Plisetsky_ **

_So what, JJ? It's no big deal. He calls me Yura, I call him Beka. That's it. Also, you might think that-but hey, who am I to stop you?_

**_JJ Leroy_ **

_You know full well what I'm implying, Otabek._

_Also exactly, good point for once, Yurio._

**_Yuri Plisetsky is typing..._ **

**_Otabek Altin is typing..._ **

**_Christophe Giacometti_ **

_I will, thanks. The whole nickname thing is really cute, you know._

**_Otabek Altin_ **

_I don't even know how to respond, so I'm just going to ignore that._

_Also, shut up Chris._

_JJ, stop insulting Yura. It's mean and uncalled for._

**_JJ Leroy is typing..._ **

**_Christophe Giacometti is typing..._ **

**_Yuri Plisetsky_ **

_It isn't cute! And stop teasing me, it's really unfair of you. I agree with Beka, Chris should just shut up already._

**_JJ Leroy_ **

_Okay, I apologise for my behaviour, can we start over please? Also, I'll stop talking about the two of you now._

**_Yuri Plisetsky is typing..._ **

**_Otabek Altin is typing..._ **

**_Christophe Giacometti_ **

_Ooh, feisty. I like it. Fine, if you want. Personally, I'd quite like to start over, so I agree with JJ there, on that one._

**_Yuri Plisetsky_ **

_Well, thank God for that._

_And sure, why not?_

_As long as you don't try to further antagonise me, that is._

**_Otabek Altin_ **

_That's cool with me._

**_JJ Leroy is typing..._ **

**_Christophe Giacometti is typing..._ **

_**JJ Leroy** _

_Of course not! Why would I ever do that? ;)_

**_Yuri Plisetsky is typing..._ **

**_Christophe Giacometti_ **

_Sounds like a good idea to me, I guess._

**_Yuri Plisetsky_ **

_You do it all the time..._

**_JJ Leroy_ **

_Well, no more!_

**_Yuri Plisetsky is typing..._ **

**_Otabek Altin_ **

_Good._

**_Yuri Plisetsky_ **

_I mean, I don't trust you, but if you insist._

**_JJ Leroy_ **

_Why don't you trust me?_

_And I do insist!_

**_Yuri Plisetsky is typing..._ **

**_Phichit Chulanont is typing..._ **

_Oh, Phichit is typing. Hi!_

_**Yuri Plisetsky** _

_Why do you think I don't trust you? You're never kind to me._

**_JJ Leroy is typing..._ **

**_Christophe Giacometti is typing..._ **

**_Phichit Chulanont_ **

_Hi everybody! I've just read through all the messages and wanted to say that I'm here to make friends, not fight and argue! How is everyone? :)))_

**_Christophe Giacometti_ **

_PHICHIT, HI!!!_

**_JJ Leroy_ **

_Speak for yourself, Yurio._

_And I'm good thanks, Phichit. What about you?_

**_Yuri Plisetsky is typing..._ **

**_Phichit Chulanont is typing..._ **

**_Yuri Plisetsky_ **

_Sorry for defending myself, in that case._

**_JJ Leroy is typing..._ **

**_Phichit Chulanont_ **

_I'm good, thanks! I loved the exhibitions earlier-'Welcome to the Madness' really blew me away!!!! And of course, Victor and Yuuri were the sweetest <3_

_HI CHRIST!!_

**_Yuri Plisetsky is typing..._ **

**_Otabek Altin is typing..._ **

**_Christophe Giacometti is typing..._ **

**_JJ Leroy_ **

_I didn't realise that was the cause for your anger. Sorry, Yuri._

**_Otabek Altin_ **

_Thanks. He worked hard on it-I helped him with the choreography._

**_Phichit Chulanont is typing..._ **

**_Yuri Plisetsky_ **

_It was cool, wasn't it? Thanks, anyway._

_It's okay._

_Don't do it again, though._

**_Christophe Giacometti_ **

_Yes I'm Jesus now lol_

**_JJ Leroy is typing..._**

**_Phichit Chulanont_ **

_That's awesome, Otabek!_

_You're both welcome._

_Chris* haha_

**_JJ Leroy_ **

_Okay, I won't, then._

**_Yuri Plisetsky is typing..._ **

**_Yuuri Katsuki is typing..._ **

_Yuuri! Hi!!! How are you?_

**_Yuri Plisetsky_ **

_Thanks, Phichit, I appreciate it. Not everyone saw that-Yakov hates me now lmao_

_And so does Lillia actually_

_I hope you won't, I can't stand you otherwise._

_Hi, Katsudon._

**_JJ Leroy is typing..._ **

**_Phichit Chulanont is typing..._ **

**_Yuuri Katsuki_ **

_Hi everybody, I hope you're all doing well! How come you decided to create this group, JJ? The Grand Prix Final is over, isn't it?_

_Hi Yurio, congratulations on your win again! I liked your exhibition, it was really cool._

_Also hey, Phichit-kun!_

**_Phichit Chulanont_ **

_Oh no, I hope you're not in too much trouble with Yakov, Yurio!_

_Yuuri! Your performance with Viktor was incredible!!!!_

**_Yuuri Katsuki is typing..._ **

**_Yuri Plisetsky is typing..._ **

**_JJ Leroy_ **

_I wanted to become closer to everyone and celebrate being the six GPF finalists, that's all..._

_Also it was a very interesting performance, to say the least. Unexpected._

**_Yuri Plisetsky_ **

_Thanks, Katsudon._

_It'll be fine, Phichit, don't worry about me._

_I can't tell if that was a compliment or not, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and assume it was anyway._

_**JJ Leroy is typing...** _

_**Yuuri Katsuki** _

_Thanks, Phichit._

_You're welcome, Yurio :)_

_And that's fair enough, JJ._

**_JJ Leroy_ **

_It was a compliment, I promise._

**_Yuri Plisetsky_ **

_Okay then, thanks._

**_JJ Leroy_ **

_No problem._

**_Yuuri Katsuki_ ** _added **Viktor Nikiforov.**_

_**Viktor Nikiforov is typing...** _

**_Yuri Plisetsky is typing..._ **

**_JJ Leroy is typing..._ **

**_Viktor Nikiforov_ **

_Hi, everyone!!!_

**_Yuri Plisetsky_ **

_What the hell are YOU doing here, old man? You didn't even compete this year._

**_Viktor Nikiforov is typing...._ **

**_JJ Leroy_ **

_Wait, does making everyone admin automatically mean that they can add whoever they want, then?_

**_Yuuri Katsuki is typing..._ **

**_Viktor Nikiforov_ **

_No, but I would have been in the GPF (and, let's face it here, come first) had I been competing this year. I mean, I am next year after all._

_And obviously I'm engaged to Yuuri, so..._

**_Yuri Plisetsky is typing..._ **

**_Yuuri Katsuki_ **

_Yes, it does. How did you not know what that meant, JJ? You're 19, for crying out loud!_

**_JJ Leroy is typing..._ **

_**Yuri Plisetsky** _

_Cringe. You two are so disgusting, with your stupid wedding rings and your stupid lovey dovey exhibition and the way you can never be away from each other for more than a day or two at a time. Weirdos._

**_Viktor Nikiforov is typing..._ **

**_JJ Leroy_ **

_Idk man :/_

_I guess I'm just not good with stuff like WhatsApp_

_**Yuuri Katsuki is typing...** _

**_Viktor Nikiforov_ **

_Whatever you say, Yurio. Whatever you say. We're happy together, and that's what matters._

_**Yuri Plisetsky is typing...** _

_**Yuuri Katsuki** _

_Yes, clearly._

_Also I agree with Viktor, we're happy and that's the most important thing of all ♡♡♡_

**_Viktor Nikiforov is typing..._ **

**_Yuri Plisetsky_ **

_Ew._

_Also, why did you add him to the group chat in the first place???_

_**Yuuri Katsuki is typing...** _

_**Viktor Nikiforov** _

_♡♡♡♡♡_

**_Yuuri Katsuki_ **

_Because._

_I love him ♡_

_That's why_

_**Yuri Plisetsky** has left the group chat._


	2. I Guess We'll Never Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wonders if Yuri is truly the rightful champion of the Grand Prix Final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for swearing//
> 
> Considering making this T rated instead, but I'll see what you lot think first! Sorry if it's ever hard to keep up with, but I wanted to make it realistic to real conversations. I'll start introducing more text speak too and stuff.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! :)

_**JJ Leroy** added **Yuri Plisetsky.**_

_**JJ Leroy** removed **Viktor Nikiforov.**_

_**Yuuri Katsuki is typing....** _

_**Yuri Plisetsky is typing...** _

_**Yuuri Katsuki** _

_Hey, JJ, why did you remove Viktor???_

**_JJ Leroy is typing..._ **

**_Yuri Plisetsky_ **

_Why have I been added back? I thought I made it clear that this group chat irritated me._

_**JJ Leroy** _

_Sorry but he wasn't in the GPF, Yuuri._

**_Yuuri Katsuki is typing...._ **

_Oh, and I wanted to add you back so we could have some fun on here and make friends. Is that so bad???_

**_Yuri Plisetsky is typing..._ **

**_Yuuri Katsuki_ **

_He would have easily beaten us all at our own game, let's face it._

**_JJ Leroy is typing...._ **

**_Yuri Plisetsky_ **

_I'm giving this a second chance but if any of you try to get on my nerves I'll just leave again, this time for good._

_Well, he didn't. So there. I won._

_And we both broke his world records, didn't we?_

**_Yuuri Katsuki is typing..._ **

**_JJ Leroy_ **

_I'm not sure, probably. I'll be interested in seeing his comeback next season. It should be good. He's coaching you and competing at the same time, right, Yuuri?_

_And you did beat his records, so congratulations for that._

**_Yuri Plisetsky is typing..._ **

**_Yuuri Katsuki_ **

_Yes, you're right, Yurio._

_That's what he's doing, JJ, yes._

_Thanks._

**_JJ Leroy is typing...._ **

**_Yuri Plisetsky_ **

_Thanks JJ._

_He is, and I'm training with them._

**_JJ Leroy_ **

_Really? That sounds cool._

_And you're welcome, Yuuri._

_Still, one can't help but wonder if Yurio truly is the rightful champion after all._

**_Yuri Plisetsky is typing..._ **

**_Yuuri Katsuki is typing..._ **

**_Otabek Altin is typing..._ **

**_Yuuri Katsuki_ **

_Hey, JJ. That's unfair. Yuri deserved to win just as much as any of us did. It was his senior debut. Not many people could possibly top that achievement, now, could they? Be nice. Yuri won, fair and square-we just have to accept it._

**_JJ Leroy is typing..._ **

**_Christophe Giacometti is typing..._ **

**_Otabek Altin_ **

_That was wrong of you to say, JJ-you're just trying to ruffle his feathers. Come on, it was a well-deserved win. He's incredibly talented, so I don't want one person here doubting it, okay?_

**_Christophe Giacometti_ **

_I mean, JJ has got a point...._

**_Otabek Altin is typing..._ **

**_Yuri Plisetsky_ **

_ARE YOU SERIOUS, JJ? I HAVE BEEN TRYING FOR SO LONG TO BEAT YOU AND NOW THAT I FINALLY DO, YOU'RE A BITTER AND WHINY BITCH ABOUT IT!!! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DOWNPLAY MY ACHIEVMENTS?? I'M YOUNGER THAN ALL OF YOU, AND YET I BEAT YOU! ISN'T THAT GOOD ENOUGH?/? HUH? WHY AM I NEVER GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? IT ISN'T FAIR, OKAY? WHY AM I NEVER GOOD ENOUGH?, NO MATTER WHAT I DO?_

**_Yuuri Katsuki is typing..._ **

_**JJ Leroy is typing..** _

**_Otabek Altin_ **

_No, he hasn't, Chris. Stop trying to stir drama up. Yurio performed excellently, so there's no arguing otherwise._

_Also, you're more than good enough, Yura. For your fans, for the audience, for the people around you for me. Don't ever doubt it._

**_Christophe Giacometti is typing..._ **

**_Yuuri Katsuki_ **

_Not true, Yurio._

_You're more than good enough for me, and for everyone around you._

_No doubt Viktor would say the same thing if he could._

**_JJ Leroy_ **

_Whoa, slow down, I didn't mean that._

_Chill out, bro._

_You two are sweet-clearly you really care about him._

**_Yuri Plisetsky is typing..._ **

**_Christophe Giacometti_ **

_I mean, you know me-I like to spice things up a bit, you know how it is._

_Also, you make Viktor sound like he's dead, Yuuri. All we did was kick him out of the group chat..._

_No need to be such a drama queen._

**_Otabek Altin is typing...._ **

**_Yuri Plisetsky_ **

_Thanks, Beka. I appreciate it._

_Thanks to you too, Katsudon._

_I still think you're both wrong, though-no matter what I do, I never feel good enough._

_Don't tell me to 'chill out', JJ. Really, don't._

**_Yuuri Katsuki is typing..._ **

**_JJ Leroy is typing..._ **

**_Otabek Altin_ **

_That's exactly the issue, though, Chris-don't you get it? That's not necessarily a good thing._

_Can't we go five minutes on here without arguing?_

_It's juvenile and stupid, as well as frustrating._

_I'm sorry to here that you feel that way, Yura. That must hurt. I'm always here for you, any time._

**_Yuri Plisetsky is typing..._ **

**_Christophe Giacometti is typing..._ **

**_Yuuri Katsuki_ **

_Aw Yurio, I'm so sorry. I'm here for you any time if you need to talk about it, and so is Viktor._

_No worries if not, though._

_And I'm not a drama queen, Chris. Shut up._

**_JJ Leroy_ **

_I'll try not to start arguments in the future, sorry. I was just trying to display that there were a lot of very talented ice skaters this year, that's all. You guys seem supportive of him, it's so nice to see._

**_Yuri Plisetsky_ **

_Thanks, Beka and Katsudon. It means a lot to me. I'm good, though_

_Okay, JJ, if you insist. I'll leave the group if not._

_It is stupid, and we should all stop._

_Yes, they're supportive of me. I appreciate it really, even if I don't always show it...._

_*Sends link to video of Kanye West saying, 'Everyone wants to know what I'd do if I didn't win...I guess we'll never know.'_

_The GPF for me in a nutshell._

**_JJ Leroy is typing..._ **

**_Yuuri Katsuki is typing..._ **

**_Christophe Giacometti_ **

_Okay, whatever. I guess none of this changes the fact that Yuri won, all the same._

_Fine, I'll admit it-I'm a drama queen, and proud of it._

_Nothing wrong with that._

_Don't like Kanye, but cool video, and accurate lmao_

**_Otabek Altin is typing..._ **

**_JJ Leroy_ **

_Yeah, I do insist. Sorry._

**_Yuri Plisetsky is typing..._ **

**_Yuuri Katsuki_ **

_Aw, it's not a problem, Yurio. Any time._

_Yes, I agree-let's all stop arguing already. It's immature and dumb._

_Besides, it's late now and we're clearly all tired._

_Fair enough, Chris._

**_Christophe Giacometti is typing..._ **

**_Otabek Altin_ **

_I'm here for you any time, Yuri, and when I say that I mean it, I promise._

_It's late and I'm tired, so I agree with Katsuki on this one._

**_Yuri Plisetsky_ **

_Okay, just don't do it again. Agreed?_

_Beka, you're too sweet!_

_Thanks again, Katsudon._

_Maybe you're not so bad after all._

**_Yuuri Katsuki is typing..._ **

**_JJ Leroy is typing.._ **

_**Christophe Giacometti** _

_Okay, cool. Well, I'll talk to you all soon, in that case._

_Goodnight, everyone!_

**_Yuuri Katsuki_ **

_I'll take that as a compliment._

_Goodnight, Chris._

**_Yuri Plisetsky is typing..._ **

_**JJ Leroy** _

_Well, isn't this nice?_

_Goodnight, Chris!_

_And everyone else, too._

**_Otabek Altin is typing..._ **

**_Yuri Plisetsky_ **

_It is a compliment! As far as I'm concerned anyway_

_Night._

**_Otabek Altin_ **

_Okay, glad we're not longer arguing._

_Goodnight!_

**_Phichit Chulanont is typing..._ **

_Hi everyone!_

_What are we talking about?_

_Um..._

_Hello???_

_Is anyone there?_

_Okay, never mind, you've probably all gone to sleep._

_So, what did I miss?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking your time to read it, I appreciate it! Don't forget to leave feedback if you liked it, and sorry if it was too long.
> 
> Have a wonderful day! Xx

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the formatting is weird, I quite like it as it is though. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Xx


End file.
